teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Joanne Morris
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Katharine McPhee |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Joanne Morris |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Other names | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| active, focus, determined, driven, friendly, youthful, caring, supportive, adventurous |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Guidance Consular |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Billy Fitz (one sided crush) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 222 Nightingale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Billy Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Dislikes | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Just believe in yourself" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Fearlessness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Joanne Morris is a major character on Teen Justice. Joanne is the guidance consular of McMullan High School. Biography S1= Fearlessness Sectionals A Teen Justice Christmas Boys and Girls On Film Sexual Scandals Personality Joanne is a laid back, 'cool' guidance counselor who replaced Lillian Jones as the guidance counselor in Season One, when Lillian was sick and unable to work. Not much is known about her, but it is revealed in Sexual Scandals that she can also teach Sex-Ed. Joanne has a kind nature, as demonstrated when helping Erin admit her feelings for Chelsea. Relationships Billy Fitz= Songs S1= ;Solos 1100641F4654951BB5F1F900E68D4762944F28-01BD-ECED-8448-54EEA902CEC4.jpg|Grown Up Christmas List (A Teen Justice Christmas) |link=Grown Up Christmas List Katharine-mcphee.jpg|Lick My Lips (Sexual Scandals) |link=Lick My Lips Song_l.jpg|Landslide (Sexual Scandals) |link=Landslide ;Duets 6_13ef82a48fag102_54696263_5_1b.jpg|You're All the World to Me (Billy) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=You're All the World to Me Ep4f (22)099jijiijijin n n.jpg|Kiss (Billy) (Sexual Scandals)|link=Kiss Category:Main Character